


pirate falls off bed due to no depth perception

by friedn00dl3s



Category: Half-Life
Genre: AAFGGHGF, Fluff, M/M, Teen For Cussing, akjgwg, i love them both sm, kinda angsty? not much, pirate boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedn00dl3s/pseuds/friedn00dl3s
Summary: ooogbedeabedga
Relationships: Barney Calhoun/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	pirate falls off bed due to no depth perception

Gordon was sitting on his bed with Sunkist, Tommy had let him watch over her for the day while he and Benrey were out. He was staring blankly at his wall, feeling out of place absent-mindedly petting the giant ball of fluff that was snuggled next to him. Chell had also left for the day leaving the other half there. He was wondering if Barney was around. He might as well check. He tries standing up and walking to his door. oh fukc, goin down. He lets out a yelp like a hurt dog and worries Sunkist immediately. 

Not so immediately but still quickly, "HEY ARE YOU OKAY??" Barney panickily shouts.

"wheere...you" Gordon struggles to answer. Barney alerts him by tapping on his shoulder 2 times before lifting him up onto his bed. "thankk you calhoun.." Barney's face goes red hearing him call him that.

"Y-yeah..." He sits on the bed with him and starts getting an extreme case of gay brain thinking of them being so close. Being a respectful king, "Uh can I uh,," and points to Gordon's hand. He nods excitedly and Barney puts his hand on his, interlacing his fingers with Gordon's much smaller hands. He felt them and they were rough and calloused from fighting in Xen, but still comforting and warm. 

ohmygodohmygodholyfuckingshityarharhiddledee. Gordon was freaking out, but in like a really good way. He wanted to get closer to him. He knew Barney wasn't as easily startled as him so he scoots closer to him. And closer. He was very touch starved and never has gotten much human interaction ever.

"D-do you want to um..sit um-you can,,I can hold you?" Barney had no clue how to function or speak at the moment. Gordon doesn't respond and sits onto his lap, takes off his glasses, and faceplants onto his chest.

"yes." he finally replies, muffled speaking into Barney's shirt. Gordon was a lot smaller compared to him. He noticed he had cologne on and his face went red. It smelled like..cobalt blue to him. Barney wraps his big arms around him and plays with his hair. Sunkist joins in and cuddles up with the two of them. Barney lays down on his back, bringing Gordon down with him. Barney falls asleep, Freemind quickly following after, calming down with the rising movement of Barney's chest. "i love you calhoun.."

Barney was secretly awake but smiled to himself and once Gordon fell asleep, "I love you too Freemind..." 


End file.
